1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a constant quantity discharging device which enables any person to take out a constant quantity of a powdered object in a simple manner from a container accommodating various kinds of powdered objects including powdered coffee, powdered milk, leaves and stems of green tea, black tea, powdered detergent, granule type or powder type pharmaceuticals, metal powder, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in taking out a powdered object, such as powdered coffee, powdered milk, or the like, from an accommodating container, a predetermined quantity is taken out by utilizing a measuring cup or a cap of the accommodating container, or the like. However, in such a method, a problem is involved in that each time the container is opened, since humid air enters the container, the quality of the accommodated object is deteriorated and the taste and flavor are lost. Furthermore, in the case where leaves and stems are mixed, it is difficult to take out an accurate quantity, and it takes labor and time to take out a predetermined quantity of a powdered object.
Accordingly, recently, a technique which enables a constant quantity of powdered coffee to be taken out is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 61-232176. A container of developer is proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 63-23276, which does not enable the supply of powdered developer into a developer hopper during supply thereof, but does prevent the surrounding place from being made dirty and prevents the powdered developer from being scattered. A technique for enabling a constant quantity of tea leaves to be taken out is proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication Nos. 63-1766 and 4-14378. A technique which enables a constant quantity of a pharmaceutical to be taken out by displaying a dial type scale on an upper portion of a container is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 61-33964.
However, in the prior art mentioned above, in the case where the kinds, sizes and shapes of the powdered objects are different from one another, such as powdered coffee and the powdered developer, and powdered coffee and the green tea, entirely different constant quantity discharging containers are used. Furthermore, supposing that even if an excellent general purpose constant quantity discharging device for a powdered object is considered which can deal with different kinds of powdered objects, since the structure is complicated, it has not been realized. Furthermore, also as to the function no device has been realized which satisfies all of the constant quantity measuring property, operability, and durability.